


【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】Win with us（一发完）

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 德拉科和哈利都已经是六年级的学生了，随着战争的临近，还有什么比互相安慰更好呢？





	【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】Win with us（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Win With Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143280) by [onlykatelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn). 



> 这是原文太太对18年12月一个挑战写的文，原文仅有235个词， 
> 
> 太太希望大家能喜欢。

和德拉科·马尔福鬼鬼祟祟地混在一起，也许是哈利·波特所做过的最自由、最鲁莽的事。巫师战争迫在眉睫，伏地魔肯定又回归了，并寻求更多的力量。六年级时，两个男孩倍感绝望，他们互相寻求些许安慰。

而今天，他们在湖边的一棵树下面并肩坐着。

“那么，你还在考虑成为一个食死徒吗？”哈利苦涩地问道，德拉科则是假笑着把黑头发的男孩拉得更近些。

“才怪。”

哈利咯咯咯地轻笑着，沉浸在德拉科气息所散发的薄荷香味中。他靠的太近了，蓝灰看着翠绿，阳光在其中闪烁，这使得他们之间的氛围变得严肃起来。下一秒，他们的嘴唇变得红润，轻轻贴合在一起，完全出乎意料、接近疯狂，但又如此的完美。当他俩分开时，德拉科凝视的目光闪烁着顽皮，哈利为此倾倒。

“德拉科，和我们一起吧，罗恩、赫敏和我。我不知道会做出怎样的牺牲，也不知道未来将会带来什么样的牺牲，但我就是能感觉到…我们准备击败伏地魔。我想要你的陪伴，我想要你和我们一起，共同赢得这场战争。”

德拉科的嘴唇慢慢舒展开，形成了一个最温柔、最真诚的笑容。

“你要知道，波特，当我爱上你时，我已经打破了我父亲设立的每一条规矩，所以何乐而不为呢？”


End file.
